


A Wraith's Whispers

by Judgementaldiscontent (TheEdgeOfDeliriousness)



Category: Zoo (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Ghost Mitch, Post Season 2 Finale, Sad, before season 3, poor Jamie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 13:44:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12389280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEdgeOfDeliriousness/pseuds/Judgementaldiscontent
Summary: "'They all treat me like a plague," she muttered angrily. "Like I was going to infect them with my sadness. Maybe they were just trying to avoid you."'





	A Wraith's Whispers

The plane was eerily silent as it flew over the Atlantic, leaving Jamie to wander the empty halls as she mourned the laughter that had once filled them. She clutched her laptop to her chest as she came to a stop in front of the closed bedroom door. It took a few deep breaths before she had built up the courage to open it. The hinges groaned in protest, having grown used to lying shut after such a long period of disuse. Jamie flinched at the sound as she took a wary step inside, looking around and noting to herself how nothing had changed since her last trip inside.

She had kept the door locked while the others were on the plane, and no one had the heart to tell her that they knew she would like it kept to herself. Now that everyone was gone, she left it open, allowing her to go in whenever she wanted, although such trips inside were fairly rare. More often than not, she would pass by the door without sparing it a second glance, worried that if she stopped to observe it she would find herself inside, and then she had no way to stop the flow of her tears. Outside the door, she could pretend everything was as it had once been. But now, looking at the layer of dust that had settled over most of the surfaces in the room, there was no denying that it was utterly uninhabited.

Jamie set the laptop on the bed on her way to the chair by the closet, lifting up the blue flannel shirt that sat there to wrap around her shoulders. She buried her nose in the collar and inhaled, her memory supplying the scent that had once clung to it before fading away. It took all her concentration not to let herself think about the fact that it was no longer there, any last traces of it merely swirling through her mind. She made her way back to the bed, sitting on the edge before leaning back into the pillows.

“Hi Mitch,” she whispered, looking around the room again. “I tried to visit Clem today, but Max wouldn’t let me past the gate. I’m so sorry he took her… I know that’s not what you wanted.”

She blinked back some of the tears that had pooled in her eyes, focusing her gaze on the ceiling as she spent a minute evening her breaths again. She could only imagine the look on his face if he knew who was now raising his daughter. Picturing it triggered a wave of guilt that rushed over her, crashing on desolate shores. So many emotions had rolled through her these past three years that she felt she no longer had any to give.

“I’m almost finished with my book. It’s about us, you know. Well, us and the team, and the animals. Logan said he knows someone who would help me publish it.” She stopped for a moment, biting her lip. “I know you don’t like him, but he’s been a really good friend. And everyone else…”

Jamie paused to sigh, wiping her eyes with the sleeve of the shirt she was wearing. She had hardly spoken to any of them since parting ways. Jackson had left to help with the increasing hybrid problem, Abe and Dariela to settle down somewhere to raise their son. Logan had been on and off the plane, the only one to keep in contact with her on a regular basis. Clem, of course, she hadn’t seen since the day after her fourteenth birthday, when she was forced to say goodbye before Max whisked her away and denied her any sort of visitation. It had hurt, unbearably, as she realized she was losing her last connection to Mitch.

“They all treat me like a plague,” she muttered angrily. “Like I was going to infect them with my sadness. Maybe they were just trying to avoid you.”

She shook her head to clear her thoughts, then sat up to reach for the laptop. She opened up the document she’d been writing in, scrolling through the pages until she found what she wanted. She was biting the inside of her cheek again as she looked up, trying to picture him lounging in the chair as he watched her.

“I want to read you this part if you don’t mind. It’s something I’ve been stuck on, I thought you might be able to help.”

The image of him that Jamie had projected was smirking, shaking its head as if to tell her that he wasn’t the writer in this relationship. The thought had a small smile on her face, and she tried to keep him in mind as she started to read. She would stop occasionally, the quiet stream of consciousness in her head taking on his voice as it - he - suggested certain revisions or pointed out errors. She spent an hour in this way, writing up a whole new section at his prompting. Finally, she closed the laptop and moved it out of her way, settling herself against the pillows again as she got comfortable.

“I miss you,” she admitted softly, rolling onto her side as another tear slipped down her cheek. “Why did you have to be so stupid…”

Her vision focused then on the nightstand she was facing, on the pair of glasses, she had found upon her return to the island. They were cracked, and had been splattered with what she could only assume was his blood, but she had cleaned them and set them in here as another false reassurance. Perhaps he’d left them here when he got up for a glass of water, and he was already headed back to bed. She tried to picture this too, his smile when he returned to find her curled up in his bed, waiting for him. But as it so often did, reality pushed the thought away, leaving nothing but the truth to spawn a new wave of tears.

“I never got to say I love you.”


End file.
